


Talking to the Moon

by DMDee_99



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Arcades, Beach House, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cooking Lessons, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fangirls, Gen, Movie Night, Private concert, Walks On The Beach, Water Guns, disguises, meeting a fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMDee_99/pseuds/DMDee_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on vacation.  I was seventeen. and the year was 2017.  I hated the beach though. But I met someone there that made everything worth while. (This sounds super sketchy but out of respect there is no sexual content in this fic, but lots of fluffy friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Talking to the Moon

I sat on the beach alone. We were in the Bahamas on an island I couldn't pronounce twice. The last stupid vacation before I became an adult. Being a teen with a only a week shy of being eighteen was horrible. The waiting game, I was currently losing. I sat on the shore fully clothed. I had a long flowy skirt, converses and a hoodie, ear buds always attached. I heard a ding come to my ears and I glanced at my phone. ***Searching for Signal***

"Damn it" I said hearing silence now. I got up and started to hit the 'try again' button. To no avail, I began to trudge down the beach , hopelessly looking for just one measely bar of signal. The beaches here were surprisingly cloudy and empty so I didn't bother to look where I was going. As I walked the signal only got weaker and then finally I got just one stupid bar. "Finally." I said sitting down right where I had stood. As I got comfortable I just happened to look to my right and see a figure dressed in all black. I put my ear buds back in glancing over several times. The figure sat on the shore in the sand just as i was. They looked very tall. They had on a black overcoat, with a black surgical mask around their mouth and dark, dark shades. From my looks it seemed to be a man. He wore a black fedora. Beside him sat a black cloth bag. The character reaches over and takes something from the bag. It looked to be a stone. Like the kind you find in the bottom of streams. He takes the medium sized rock and tosses it to the waves skipping it. They seemed to smile at the image. 

*Deidra focus* I heard the voice in my head say. I snap back to real life and try not to stare. I do anything I can to distract my self. Tumblr, Facebook, Pinterest, anything. I was actually pretty zoned out when I saw something black fall beside me and scare me to a heart attack. It was the bag of stones. And above me stood the tall man I had saw from a distance. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2

 

He wore a red button up shirt. My heart skipped a beat and I don't know why, because he sat beside me. He reached in his bag and held one of the smooth stones in his gloved hand. He gestured it towards me and I remember being scared. I take the stone and give him a very shy look. He gestures to the waves, and I nod slowly and draw back and skip it across. Then blushing as it just plunks in the water. He shakes his head at my embarrassment and gives me a thumbs up. I looked in his sunglasses carefully but got no response from his hidden eyes

He reaches in the bag and holds a stone then skips it across and I laugh as the same happens to him, making him throw his hands up. I began to conjure the courage to speak then he gestures towards the bag. I smile and take a stone to skip asking softly, "Can I ask your name?" The stone skips many times and he nods. He holds up one finger and draws in the sand between us, " **J-O-E"** I nod as he reaches in the bag. He skips his stone and gestures towards me with an open hand. I look around confused until it dawns on me.

"Oh my name?" I say quickly. Joe nods. I smile and say, "Deidra." He gives another thumbs up and motions for me to keep skipping. I reach in the bag, now looking for a nice flat stone and skip it. Watching it skip across the sea foam I see joe taking a yellow notepad from his pocket and a silver pen. He scribbles down something then hands me the pad, "You have a lovely name." It read, "but I must ask a favor of you, friend." 

I read it and furrow my eyebrows. "Ooof coursee." I mumble handing him back the pad. I've stopped skipping stones now. This was weird. His pen flies across the lines on the paper and hands it back. "I'd like to take off this silly disguise. But when you see me you must promise not to scream. Promise?" It read. 

I mustn't scream?! What?! Uhhh. What's going on? "Uhhhh okaaay. I promise " I say. Joe nods and puts his fingers over his shades saying he wants me to cover my eyes. I do what he says and turn my head slightly and cover my face. My mind was racing along with my heart. Don't scream? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who was I just skipping rocks with? What's his face look like?! 

In my inner turmoil I feel a bare , soft hand ever so gently pull on my arm. I unveil my eyes to see white skin. He had taken off his hat and mask. He had soft, gentle pink lips and long flowy black hair with the slightest curl to it. He puts his finger to his lips and then raises his hands to remove his glasses. And when he did, I no longer had a heart rate. Because my heart was in my stomach. I knew who he was. I've known everything about him since I was nine. He was my idol. He was Michael Jackson. My dead idol. Or so I thought. Myself and the world thought. 


	3. 3

 I sobbed in his coat. Uncontrollably sobbed. Seeing my reaction made him pull me into his arms. He held my head shhing me softly. "Sweetheart calm down just relax." He whispered in my ear. "You're a fan aren't you?" He asks in a whisper. I nod in my hyperventilating. I feel him stretch his neck out and look around. "Here come with me, I'll explain in private but not here." I look around and wipe my tears getting up. He leads me into a forestry part of the beach and we venture deep enough to where we couldn't be seen from the sand. 

"I th- th-thought- you-" look at me stuttering like an idiot infront of the man I'd idolized for years upon years. He pulls me into an embrace again "I know this is strange and I know you've felt like I've been dishonest." I shake my head and put my face in my hands humiliated, "I'm just so happy you're alive " I sputter. He takes away my hands and wipes my tears with his thumbs. "The world thinks your dead Michael." I say looking up at him. He nods and says, "That's how it needed to be dear. And I am sorry you have to see me like this. " I try to wipe my tears more and dry my eyes. In a fangirl related outburst I say, "I've always loved you Michael." 

He blushes brightly and I spit, "god I am so sorry , that was rude." He shakes his head, "No no, I love you more I love all my fans. I'm just embarrassed to hear them say it to my face. It sounds silly I know." I shake my head smiling and he looks down to a gravel path that was next to us. "Would you like to walk with me?" He asks I nod smiling. He grabs my hand and my heart melts feeling how soft his hand is and how amazing it is to finally hold it as be leads me through the brush to the path


	4. 4

I look up the path, and it seemed to go on forever, constantly twisting and turning. He looks up to the path and begins to walk and I follow him steadily. He puts his wrists behind his back humbly and asks, "You must have a million questions I imagine." I smile and brush hair behind my ear. I did have a million things to ask but I couldn't imagine putting him through another interrogation. "Well Mr.-" he puts one of his hands up interrupting me but politely, "No No," he begins, "Only my lawyers call me that, please. Call me Michael" I smile at his kindness

"Well" I begin, "can I just know the events following that day in June" Michael nods and begins to explain it all. And I listened like he was reciting poetry. Everything made incredible sense. I understood it all but one question burned in my mind, and unfortunately it slipped from my mouth without thought. "So you're just here on an island avoiding the world?" I burned bright red with embarrassment. Michael smiles and says "No that's right. But I was not scared for myself , I was scared for my family and fans" I nod and just listen to him speak loving the way he articulated things and never knowing he was so good at it. 

As we walked along we came to a grand, luxurious beach house. No a beach mansion. I stare in awe at how big it was. "Do you like it?" Michael asks. I gasp even more, how did I not know? "You don't have anywhere to be do you?" He asks. I shake my head, "uhhh my family doesn't expect me back till five." I say unable to look away from the house. He smiles and look at me, "would you like to see the inside?" I smile simply nodding unable to speak. 

He climbs up the several steps and pulls a large brass key from his pocket. He unlocks the door. He flicks on the light reaching inside a bit and steps to the side like a gentlemen, "Ladies first." He says. I step in side and gawk even more about how beautiful the inside was. But I expected nothing less. The man was a legend. He deserved nothing below incredible. I couldn't believe i was standing in his house. 


	5. Day 1 : Seeing his hideaway

Immediately as I step in, a crystal chandelier was above my head. It gleamed like it was put together with diamonds. I seemed to be in a small kitchen area. The walls were black with swirly golden patterns. The tiles were white and gray marble. Michael brushed beside me and says, "This is only the beginning." He walks to the far wall and stands infront of two black doors with tinted windows going down so you couldn't see the next room. He turns the golden handles and opens them stepping to to the side. "See my living room." I step inside and drop my jaw in awe.   
It was amazing. Two steps lead me down to a lower level where the floor was still marble and gorgeous. A little cozy fireplace was to my left with a large cabinet to both its sides and ontop. To my right was his leather, tan sectional sofa that sat ontop of a beautiful Persian rug. All if it looked so beautiful. Another chandelier hung above me, also seeming to be diamond or crystal. Behind the sofa was a grand spiral staircase that lead to the second level. The catwalk stretched around all four walls and had lovely black railing. Infront of me were two huge sliding glass doors showing Michaels backyard. He had a pool and a beautiful exotic garden. 

"Do you like it?" Michael asks softly appearing beside me."Its all so grand." I say still in awe over everything.   
He smiles and says, "I have housekeepers come twice a week, a whole crew of them to keep everything pristine. Clean, polished, and kept to perfection." He giggles under his breath, "they don't know who I am and I'm going under a false name and I'm always on the beach when they arrive and until the leave." It all came to me at once  
"So does that explain earlier?" He smiles nodding and laughing a little. I felt my heart drop by hearing his laugh in person and to myself. 

"I'm surprised you don't have a massive flatscreen or anything." I say looking him in the eye,"but I've read everywhere that you're not much into television. " Michael clears his throat digs in his pocket , "Well about that" he pulls out a small black remote and points it at the rectangular cabinet above the fireplace. The doors to the cabinet fold outwards and swing to the side and unveil a massive flatscreen as I had said. "That is too awesome" I laugh  
"I hardly use it." Michael says smiling, "I only watch DVDs. I hate TV." He clicks the remote and watches the TV retreat back into the wall. "That's so awesome" I murmur again. "You're the newest company I've had in a long time. Would you like a tour and stay for a while?" I'm speechless. My idol is asking me to stay with him for a visit. Oh my god. "Well?" He asks, "Of course , of course." I say smiling widely, "I'd love to." I spit.   
He smiles and takes my hand and says, "Well follow me then Dee, can I call call you that? I'd hate to say your name wrong is why." I smile and think *you can call me whatever the hell you want*


	6. The Grand Tour

"Here's the best room in the house." Michael says reaching the top of the steps. He goes into a room on the right and watches as I step inside. "The game room!" He exclaims. The room was filled with foozeball tables, arcade games, and flat screens for video games. Michael had it all, The original Pacman, An Atari console, all the Nintendo systems, Xbox, PlayStation, it all!  
"This is awesome!" I say taking it all in. "I spend most of my time here. Mostly on the arcade games." Michael had a cabinet full of games which was great. 

Michael takes my hand and says, "Here I wanna show you this room next." I melted a little feeling how soft his hands were. He walks in the neighboring room and flicks on the light. "My music studio." He says softly. The room was so big. A set of full length mirrors were directly in front of me.  
Michael had a grand piano in the far corner, with Golden records covering the wall with a huge stereo system to my right. One question came to mind that I had to ask, "Michael?" I say looking in him through the mirror.  
"Yes?" He says. "Does this mean you still sing and dance?  
That you're not entirely finished?"

He looks around putting his hands in his pockets and goes to the piano sitting on the bench. He takes his hands out and folds them intensely. In a soft voice he answers, "I do sing and dance in this room here yes, but my time in the center stage is over. I love my fans and I love performing, but I did mean this is it. I truly did. And I know our time was cut short but I swear I couldn't stop it."  
I lower my head feeling ashamed for putting him on the spot. I nod my head understanding his choice. He stands in front of me taking my hand once again and says, "Come mere Dee I'll show you where I sleep." I smile sneakily again not being used to his touch and follow him to two doors side by side that opened to his bedroom.

The walls were a yellow gold color and white accents covering them. A grand piano sat in the corner again and was glowing from the orange light from the fireplace. Michael had a California king bed. Seeing the piano made me ask another question, "Michael do you play?"  
Michael chuckles and says, "Not anything exquisite, but I like pianos for decor, they show luxury." I look around the room smirking, "We could play frisbee in here." I joke

"So Dee that's the tour, is there anything you'd like to do? Anything at all?" Michael says shrugging adorably. I think hard but nothing really comes to mind. "Would you like to watch a movie?" Michael asks, "I probably have them all"  
I smile and nod as we head back downstairs. "Pick out anything , everything in the cabinet is my favorite." I lean down and realize just how huge his selection was as I opened the movie cabinent. The Godfather series, Star wars the entire saga, every Disney movie I had even heard of, an entire stack of musicals I had no idea what to pick.  
"Pretty woman sound good?" I say over my shoulder, "Perfect." Michael says in the distance, "I'm gonna hook up the stereo, I'll be right back" 

I sit there meandering through the movies for a minute or two until I feel a blast of freezing water hit my back making me screech. I turn around to see Michael standing there giggling with a super soaker. "No fair! I'm unarmed!" I say laughing and kinda drenched now. "Here!" Michael says tossing me one and "You should have heard your reaction!" I pump the gun and fire at him several times laughing like a toddler. He runs up the stairs so I follow.  
We chase each other around for the next hour until we are both out of breath. I feel embarrassed as I look down remembering I wore a white shirt that day and hoping Michael wouldn't notice as my face turned red. 

We returned to the couch finding our breath and finally started watching Pretty Woman. Michael sits down and redo's his gorgeous curly bun in his hair, "I remember going to the theatre to see this and trying to disguise myself with my laugh included" he lays back and rests his arms on the back of the sofa. I sat on the edge of the cushion feeling uncomfortable to relax with him here and as the main titles start Michael whispers "Dee you can get comfortable. I know we're new friends but relax for a bit"  
"It's just so strange, and I'm so shy." I say feeling bad  
"I'm shy too but I've needed a friend for a long time and I'm not letting myself being bashful get in the way." He smiles and I smile back loving that I've finally got to keep him company.


	7. End of Day 1

We sat there on the couch hardly watching any of the movie. We sat asking each other question after question. Giggling at each others stories like children. And it was heaven. But I enjoyed answering all his questions, and he didn't seem to care to answer mine "Michael?" I ask, "You've been to L.A. , is Rontero Drive really that grand?"  
Michael looks to the screen and clears his throat, "Oh I love this part where she goes shopping. Gee, uh. I haven't been in Beverly Hills in forever but, yes I could even say it's more grand" I smile hearing him answer   
"Dee?" He asks softly

"Yes?" I answer  
"Do you do anything with art. Sing, dance or anything like that, you know talent wise?"   
I looked around trying to think of all the ways I could answer, "I play flute and piano, some guitar. I can't sing or anything." Michael smirks and says, "You're a musician. Of course you can sing" I sit there shaking my head as Michael continues to tease me like a kid. "I'll get you to sing, I have ways" he says winking. I blush red very dark red. The movie continues and so does our talks. Eventually the ending credits began to roll and Michael sighs going, "That's one of my favorite ninties movies"   
I smiled and agreed. Looking out the window to my right I saw the sun just begin to grow dark orange and beginning to dip

I check my phone and seeing the time 4:42. I almost lose my mind seeing how I was almost late. "Michael I have to go. I'm so sorry." Michael jumps up and says, "No no I don't want you to be late here I'll walk you to the beach." Michael scrambles around getting his coat, hat and surgical mask. "Oh Michael" I say feeling bad, "you don't have to, I know you don't like wearing that stuff."   
He shakes his head saying "No Dee I'll do it for you, I don't want you to walk alone." We head for the door and he opens it for me letting me walk through. I throw on my hoodie taking in the tropical air as we walk along almost awkwardly. Michael stuffs his curls into a bun and folds it into his dark hat. He ties on the mask behind his neck and shoves his hands into the coat pockets humming the pretty woman song.

We walk along up the trail looking around and stumbling across the gravel. "I'd like to ask you something." Michael says. I nod and let him finish. "Would you like to come back tomorrow?" I'm astounded by his words. I'm almost unable to get an answer out but under the lump in my throat I say, "I'd love to. But I'd hate to impose Michael are you sure?" Michael nods and says, "it's not like I've got a tight schedule here in my bungalow" I giggle and cringe as I see the beach coming up ahead. "Mike you can stop here I don't want to take a chance." Michael looks up and says "you're right. Be safe Dee. Until tomorrow okay?" I nod smiling and begin to walk away until Michael grabs my arm gently and softly pulls me into a hug. I feel a tear build up as I gain the courage to say thank you. He lets me go and wipes my tears again with his thumbs. "Goodbye Michael." I say feeling his arms return to his side. 

"Goodbye" Michael says softly, "What time should I expect you?" I shrug and say "Noon?"   
He nods and let's me turn to the beach walking away. I venture through the brush and branches. Feeling my sneakers hit the sand I look back to see Michael with his hand in the air waving and I wave back as well. He turns his back and heads back down the path. Taking a few steps away I notice that the path was very subtle and if I'm coming back tomorrow I need to know where to find the gravel path. I look around for a clue I can leave cleverly I look at my wrist and break a pink hair ribbon and tie it around one of the branches on the beach trees. Leaving me a street sign to where to find Michael tomorrow. I walk down the beach beginning to run almost knowing I'm late but not caring a bit.


	8. Day 2

 

    I got into my hotel the night before and luckily my parents weren't there from being sight seeing all day. I fell on my bed and smiled the biggest smile. All I could think about was Michael. I got to hug him, and hold his hand and it felt like magic. It felt like a dream. And a dream I was going to revisit tomorrow. God, the morning couldn't come quick enough. I crawled into bed and tried to close my eyes but sleep alluded me. I couldn't keep my heart rate down. I took a Tylenol just to make me a bit drowsy and finally I slept. 

 I woke up that next day and my parents were again gone. The note on the bathroom mirror said they had gone shopping. I smiled knowing I had to leave now. I would kill time on the beach if I had to. I left them a reply stating where I wasn't going and got dressed. But looking in my suitcase I got frustrated. "God why am I so jittery? Is this nerves?" I whispered. *Dee just throw on something, damn* The voice in my head said quickly. I threw on some jeans with ripped knees and a cute pink tank top. Knowing now not to wear white being with Mike. I put some gel in my brown curls, a smidge of make up and I flew out the door. I checked my phone and noticed it was close to noon. I figured I'd go ahead and start for Michael's. 

I trudged through the sand feeling grains get inside my powder pink and gold flats. I put my sunglasses on looking for the beach tree that my hair tie was tied around. I almost screamed when I found it. I started down the gravel path making sure I wasn't being watched. I walked along and looked up seeing the sun peek through the tree tops the weather feeling great. I saw his porch come up in the distance and I almost started jogging. I step on his porch and climb the several steps. A note was stuck to the door with Michael's handwriting. 

_"Dee, come inside. I'm upstairs working -M"_

"God even his writing is perfect." I cooed opening the door. I shyly walked through the kitchen and opened the doors leading to the living room. I heard a familiar rhythm coming from upstairs. It was the beat to Michael's song "Who Is It" I smiled and took off my sunglasses, fixing my hair. I looked around the living room and sat down on the couch examining it's luxury with my fingers. Michaels throw blanket he kept on the couch was softer than silk. I looked outside to see his Japanese rock garden and to see he had a small koi fish pond also Japan oriented. Hearing the beat progress I hear Michael start to sing. His voice was lovely on record but in person it was angelic. I gained an immense amount of courage and started to make my way up the spiral staircase

I felt the railing across my fingertips and looked around when I reached the top. The door to Michaels studio was open slightly, little less than halfway. I lingered over and peeked inside holding my breath. Michael stood infront of the mirror doing isolation movements, moving his head not his body then switching to gliding his feet across the floor and leaving his torso still. My breath gained a hitch and my palms became clammy. I looked away and stood against the wall glowing. "I'm watching the master dance.." I whisper quietly chuckling. In my moment of bliss I hear the music shut off and I hear no other noises. I look around thinking *oh no* 

I peek back in the room not to find Michael. Slowly I take a step in looking around. My heart was racing. I hear a swish of air behind me and I turn around to see a tall figure in a skeleton mask and a dark cloak. I scream covering my face and I hear the figure start to laugh. They remove the mask and it's Michael smiling widely, "Did I scare you ,Dee?" I take a breath of relief. "Yeah, Michael. You petrified me!" I chuckle nudging his shoulder. He takes off the cloak and laughs putting his fedora back on. "Did you see me dancing?", he asks. I smile widely, " Yes it was amazing to see you dance finally Michael. I never thought I'd get the privilege to see it in person. " Michael blushes and swings back and forth smiling. 

"Thank you." He coos. "So tell me, do you like the beach?" He asks. I kinda shrug and say "Its alright. I enjoy the wind and the waves." He throws his cloak over the railing of the staircase smiling. "Good. I think that's what we'll do today. I have my own private section of the beach. We'll go and enjoy the day." I smile and nod. We make our way down the steps and Michael grabs a black umbrella from the holder beside the glass door. He opens it as we go through the back yard. "My koi pond is so lonely. I need to get some koi fish in there soon." He says moving a curl from his face, lifting his umbrella. "It's all lovely." I say smiling and walking by his side. "Why thank-you. I adore Japan. Their culture interests me. Its all so intriguing" 

We walk along chattering away and smiling at one another and we come to a metal fence with a keypad on the front and Michael steps up to it putting his umbrella in the bend of his arm momentarily. "Excuse me." He murmurs. I look away giving him privacy and he chuckles "It's alright Dee I don't mind if you know the code." He types in the numbers 0-7-1-7. I look squinting and asks myself what it meant. I hear a loud click and the gates open wide. The gravel became sand and Michael's part of the beach was gorgeous. "God I miss the sun." Michael sighs and he smiles putting his hands over his eyes looking up. He adjusts his umbrella and motions for me to come under it. 

I nudge in by his side and we strode along the beach. "I love to come out here and just think, and clear my thoughts." We approach a small little dock that has a gazebo like structure on the end and Michael says "Follow me, I can't be in the sun for very long." We walk onto the deck and mesmerizing blue ocean washed under our feet. Michael sits down on the swing inside and pats the space beside him after closing his umbrella. "I trust that you made it back to your hotel safe yesterday?" He asks. 

I nod and smile, "Yes my hotel is only four blocks from the gate of the beach." He nods and I clear my throat, "Michael?" He looks over, "Yes?" I look around and ask him "Who all knows that you're here? Like your children, the Jackson family?" 

"My children know yes, I get mail from them weekly. Usually pictures and letters telling me they miss me. My family knows I'm here as well but I don't hear from them as much. Janet is the most frequent I hear from. She keeps me in the loop, so to speak." He goes into his pocket, "Speaking of which." He pulls out a small picture from the pocket in his shirt and shows it to me. "This is Paris' latest picture. It's so cute. I want to keep it on me always." The picture showed Paris sitting on a couch,hugging princes neck and blanket draped across their laps laughing. "They've grown up so much." He says softly. But in the background of the picture stood a woman with brown hair, and she was smiling at the children, and laughing. "Who is that?" I ask.

Michael turns his head, "Oh that's my second wife. Her name was Victoria. I have a secret. Debbie didn't have my children when I wed her, she wasn't able to. So Victoria is the true mother of my children. Not Debbie" I looked at him confused. "So you married Victoria in secret? I've never known you were married to her." I say explaining. "Well she had a reputation to uphold just like I did. Sure the marriage didn't last but she gave me children." 

I nod and smile. "So you receive mail? How do you do that under a false name?" I ask. Michael looks up and says "I just have my housekeepers pick it up when it comes in. And it's under this address yes, but the mail remains nameless." I nod understanding and hear water slosh to my side, off the dock. "Dolphins!" Mike exclaims and he goes into his pocket and pulls out a tiny piece of cracker like biscuits and tosses it to the dolphin that pokes his head up. "There you go baby." Michael says in a cute voice and he waves as the dolphin swims on away from the dock. 

"I feed them little wheat biscuits sometimes when I'm out here." He sighs. "Oh would you like to see my sandart?" I smile, "You mean like sand castles?" He nods chuckling and goes off the dock running to a small shaded area on the beach and he holds out his hands presenting. I follow behind and smile seeing all the small castles he's built. They weren't ordinary they were very complex. Very intricate designs over them all. "Oh my god Michael." I say chuckling. "You like them?" He asks. I nod, "They look so complicated. "

He nods saying I take my time. Hearing a strange beeping noise I blush thinking it's my phone but no. Michael goes into his pocket and pulls out a black pager. He looks at the tiny screen "Jesus, I need glasses" he scoffs. He silences it and puts it back in his pocket. "Dee I need to go back to the house for a moment I have to make a phone call from the landline number. Would you like to come with me or stay out here?" I shake my head 

"Oh no Michael I'll come with you if you'd like." He nods and we walk along the path again heading back to the house. He opens the door for me and I head inside. He goes upstairs saying, "You can pop in a movie if you'd like Dee, I'll just be a minute. I'm sure it's business. I'll order us some Chinese when I come back." I nod and smile seeing him trail upstairs. I look around in the cabinent hearing Michael talk on the phone. I couldn't make out the words. I didn't want to be nosey. I pulled out the movie "Steel magnolias" and sat on the couch. He comes back downstairs a few minutes later and asks, "what'd you pick?" I told him steel magnolias and he smiles sitting beside me. 

We sat there for a while watching the film and the doorbell rang. I look at him confused and almost frightened. He smiles, "Calm down Dee it's just the delivery guy. I always make sure to to specify that they leave it on the porch." He gets up and brings in small plastic bags of the white boxes of Chinese noodles. "I ordered a bit of everything I didnt know what you liked." 

I smile. "I love chow mein, and friend rice." He nods opening a box and getting out chopsticks. "Fried rice is my favourite. I'm vegetarian so it's great." I take a box of noodles and starts to bring them to my mouth feeling nervous to eat infront of him. "Dee you don't have to to turn your head to eat infront of me." He says. I had no clue I was making it obvious and I blush as he says, "You're cute." 

After we finished our noodles and rice, he tosses me a fortune cookie and I giggle opening it. I break the cookie and the fortune states,  _"The best wishes come from those you love."_ I shrug, as my fortunes never make any sense. Michael opens his and reads it out loud. "An amount of great wealth is in your path." He squints his eyes. "Wow one smart cookie, you are, cookie" We both laugh and he takes bites of the broken pieces of cookie. 

"Dee would you like to go upstairs and play video games?" He asks taking a sip of water from a bottle. "Sure." He goes upstairs and I follow him. We go into his bedroom which is weird because the game room had all the games. "I have two xboxes" he specifies. We go in and his bed is covered in old pictures. "Oh gee, I'm sorry. I forgot I had these out. Here I'll pick them up." I approach the bed seeing tons of old pictures and smile seeing ones from where he was little. One showed him and his brother in the back of a van with a bucket of chicken in his lap and making a silly face. I laugh seeing it. Michael comes up behind me and smiles.

"My brothers and I were always being silly when we were on tour. That's from sixty seven on our way to a show in Minneapolis." I smile and say, "Can I see more?" He chuckles and starts to flip through the pile. "This is my brother Tito on the bike he got for Christmas one year. He thought he was so cool." He flips on. "Here's Janet on her birthday blowing out her candles and Jermaine is in the back about to dunk her head in the cake." Michael giggles like a kid, "Oh she was so mad." I smile seeing how happy he was. We went on looking at pictures and me listening to him tell stories. We both laughed seeing how great his past was before the fame took over. We never played one video game. We just sat on the bed and looked at old photos. During the fun I hear my phone make a buzzing sound and it was an alarm telling me to start heading home. "Do you have to leave?" He asks. I nod sadly. "I'm sorry." He shakes his head and helps me out of bed getting his coat on. "I'll walk you, love" We head outside, making our way down the path. Michael starts snapping and whistling to the song "I'll be there." 

"Come on Dee, sing with me." I blush, "Michael I can't sing I'm awful." He smiles chuckling ,"Ooh BS come on Dee. " he clears his throat, "You and I must make.." He sings then points to me and I roll my eyes blushing, "a pact." I sing lowly. "We must bring..." He sings and does it again, smiling widely. "Salvation back" he smiles and sings, "Where there is looove.." He points one last time, "I'll be there." I sing normal volume. "Now together, together. Ready?" I nod smiling and we start singing, "I'll reach out my hand to you...I'll have faith in all you do." He starts to snap the beat louder "Just call my naaaame I'll be there." He smiles and starts to applaud me. 

"You sing beautifully. I mean it " he says. We get to the path and he turns around to hug me. He holds me tight for a few seconds and I blurt out something, pulling away, "Oh I may be late getting here tomorrow, umm it's my birthday and my family wants to take me out and things." His eyes widen, "Your birthday?! How old will you be?" I shrug and tell him eighteen. He grins humming, "you better expect a surprise. I'm excited " I shake my head vigorous "No no, don't get me anything! Please, Michael?" He shakes his head back. 

"Nope your getting something Missy." He smiles chuckling and starts to walk away. I whine. And start to head into the brush towards the beach. "Dee?" I hear him say. I turn around and look at him, he stands there saying, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe." I smile and feel my lip quiver. "I love you more , Michael. " he smiles shyly and goes heading back down the path. I make my way down the beach and smile at the sky. Thanking anyone who was listening for Michael and what just happened. But I was dreading tomorrow. 


	9. Day 3 : My Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm gonna start this chapter off with a short scene of where Dee goes birthday shopping with her mother, just to kinda give a view of what her family is like and to give the plot a little variety. Love you :)

I got home that night to my parents sitting around the small dinner table the hotel had and a box of pizza in the center, "There she is!" I come in and smile shyly. 

"So! What would you like to do for your birthday tomorrow dear, anything at all. It's your day! We could go anywhere you'd like" I smirk and think to myself *believe me mom you wouldn't believe me if I told you where i wanted to go* "I think we should go out and buy you a nice birthday dress. I think you'd like that" I kinda winced, "Ehh mom I'm good on that really." 

"Oh come on Deidra! You don't want anything nice to dress up in for your birthday?" She asks me again. I kinda shrug and mumble, "I mean I guess I but-" 

"Then it's settled" ,she says cutting me off happily, "We'll go down to this adorable boutique and get you something nice" I roll my eyes and tell them I was exhausted, I slept for a bit but it wasn't over. I was dragged out of bed at the stroke of eight am. Not even ten minutes after I had my makeup applied we were out the door. We went to this small looking boutique on the corner of a local boulevard. My mom dragged me inside and my father like always meandered outside like normal in these situations. This place was bigger on the inside. I didn't even know where to begin. I went to a small rack and began to look, just to keep my mom content.

Dresses really weren't my thing. I found jeans and chuck taylors much more appealing. I hated being girly and worrying about shoes and if things matched or not. I was nothing like my mom. I searched through, actually interested now because I liked some of the gowns here. They were all dark colors and very low key. I hated how in lots of department stores and boutiques they played tacky eighties music very softly. Some soft jazzy song was playing and then my eyes shot wide open. I stopped in my tracks hearing the first few drum beats to Michael's  _Billie Jean_ start to play. I blushed and looked down, trying to focus on something to buy. "Dee!" my mom shouted from across the way, " This is your song! You love Michael Jackson listen!!" I shyly nodded saying yeah. God all the things my mom just does not know. 

In my browsing and lipsyncing I found something really pretty. I hated the color but loved the type of dress. Unknowingly I heard my mom directly behind me. "Awww Dee, you'd look beautiful in that!" she cooed. The dress was flowy but only went down to my knee. I hated the color because it was very light, like pastel pink. It had speghetti straps ontop and a keyhole in the back. "Pearls.." I say softly

My mothers face lit up smiling, "Pearls would look gorgeous with this." She dragged me over to the jewelry section and picked out a pearl beaded neckalce that looked like a choker on me. We found shoes that matched the pastel pink and white. I went over to try everything on after hearing my mother consistently beg. I pulled close the long fabric curtain in a dressing room and began to undress and shimmy into the outfit. I examined it carefully in the mirror. Ya know, pastel pink didn't look too bad on me. It looked rather nice. I stepped out pulling open the curtain and my mother was blank faced. She stood infront of me emotion less and put the hair behind my shoulders, "You look beautiful." she whispers and kisses my cheek. I smiled happily and we go and pay for the dress.

We go out and they take me to a small caribbean restaurant where I suffered through the birthday song. We got back to the hotel and being the birthday child I got to choose the movie. My parents didn't make it throught the first twenty minutes. Both of them slept with their heads back or down, snoring loud. It was my chance. Michael was waiting on me. 

Sneaking Out

 

 Not wanting the heels to be loud I carried them. I went down to the busy lobby and tried to look non chalant going through the herds of people. I got outside and just went west four blocks until I hit beach. Not caring if the sand ripped my stockings I started to jog looking for the tree ribbon to point me to michael. "Ribbon, Ribbon, Ribbon.." I muttered searching. I almost screamed when I finally found it. I rushed towards the gravel and winced as they hurt my feet. I shined the light on my watch as a guide. I stumbled along and my heart fluttered seeing michael's porch lights. I rushed towards the glow and smiled. I climbed up the several steps and looked around for a note or him standing on one of the balconies. Not seeing him I began to whisper, "Mike? ......Michael?" I went to the kitchen door and looked inside worried. I hear something faintly, "Dee? Dee, you there?" I jump and go out following the voice. Michael stood on the balcony right above me. He was dressed in a suit with a black jacket and a blue dress shirt underneath. His hair was back in a relaxed bun, one curl draping down across his brow.  _*Oh hot damn, you look fine*_ I thought then shook the thought away blushing. He was buckling a sleeve cuff and he asks, "Did you make it okay?" I simply nod and say, "I'm sorry i'm late." He shakes his head. "No, no dear don't be, I was a little late, myself preparing." I looked at him confused, "Preparing for what?"

"Your birthday silly." he chuckles putting his hands on the rail looking down. I sigh, "Michael, I told you not to do anything." I whine. He smiles, "Well I did so, hush. Come inside the door is open" he adjusts his collar and turns around. I head for the door and open it. Michael comes down the spiral staircase and we meet in the living room. "Kitchen." he says pointing and walking towards the area. I follow him. He goes to the fridge and pulls out a baby pink box and sits it on the island infront of me. He looks at me then the box. It was a cake. I mean obviously. I chuckle going to the white ribbon that was tied prettily around, untieing carefully then opening the lid. I saw white frosting and pink letters across the cake saying,  _"Best wishes to you on your birthday"_ I smile and look down, "Thank you michael, you really didn't have to." he hugs me from the side, "I wanted to Dee, you're my friend" I smile wider. Michael lets me go and runs his finger across the side of the cake gathering frosting , he dabs it on my nose playfully then tastes it. "It's carribean vanilla bean, with cheesecake on the bottom" I smile and wipe it off the tip of my nose giggling, as I try it. It was heaven. The vanilla was rich and amazing "God that's good" I smirk. Michael smiles and hands me a butter knife,

"Here let's dig in then. Wanna cut it?" I smile taking the knife and cut a piece for both of us and we sat at the small island eating. "So what all did you do today?" He asks nibbling. I kinda shrug. "My parents took me shopping. That's how I got all this get-up" I said looking down at my outfit. Michael smiles, "Get-up? Um no dear that isn't a get-up. You look beautiful. I like it" Michael gets up after finishing his cake and I hide my blush. He rinses off his plate and goes to a small wine rack and looks at the different bottles carefully. 

"I hope you don't mind if I drink. I hardly ever do it. It's a special occasion" I shake my head assuring him. "I would offer you some of course but- wait..." Michael stops mid sentence. The drinking age in the islands was 18 years of age. It wasn't twenty one anymore. He turns to me, "I've forgotten we were in a different country." He unscrews the cork, "Would you like some?" He asks generous. I kinda since unsure. I purse my lips together. "Dee,  you don't have to please don't think I'm pressuring you to" I shake my head. "No no I'm just worried I won't like it." I say shyly. Michael smiles and gets a class only pouring maybe an ounce of wine. Just enough to cover the bottom and hands it to me. "It's fine Italian wine, it's the best you'll find. Trust me" he hands me the class and I swoosh around the contents, smelling the aroma. "I've only had Budweiser on an accident." I chuckle, resistant to drink. 

Michael smirks pouring himself a glass. "Beer is for those without taste, my dear." He says, recorking the bottle. I exhale and bring the rim to my lips. I taste the wine and raise my brow surprised. It was not bad at all. Like grape juice revamped. It had a classy flavor that I could get used to. 

Michael takes a sip and looks over to me, "The verdict?" He asks. I smile. "That's not bad at all. I like it" he smiles wide. "Better than beer I hope" I nod chuckling. Michael sets his glass down packing the cake back up and I walk over to the glass door across the living room. I look up at the sky seeing every star out in the blackness. The trees moved in the light wind from the shore. "So what time are your folks expecting you back?" He asks. I smile and look down "Umm well they don't know that I'm gone at the moment." I answer. Michael looks at me wide eyed from across the room. "Are you saying that you are currently snuck out Missy?"

He leans against the door frame of the kitchen. I nod turning around whistling innocent he chuckles. "Well I don't want you on the streets at night so, would you like to crash here?" I widen my eyes. "I'm an adult Michael, I can hold my own." Michael looks at me sternly, "You're also a petite young woman that is fresh meat for a Caribbean creep in the streets late at night. You're staying here. I'm sorry." He shrugs. I roll my eyes but gladly accept his offer. 

Unknowing I see the light behind me flick off and Michael comes beside me looking out just as I was. He takes a sip of wine and swishes his glass around. "Ever been on the beach at night?" He asks in a whisper. The room being dark the only light was the sky outside and I shake my head. Michael opens the door, sliding it to the side. I step out and a rush of air meets me and chills me almost. I see Michael close the door back and he starts up the smooth stone path with me. We get to the gate and he types in the code and opens it. Stone turned to sand again and I go taking off my heels once more and I hold Michaels hand undoing the buckle and kicking them off.

He hands me the glass back and we walk along. I realized that Michael couldn't be out here in the day so he probably spent the majority of his time out here at night. Alone. Not one person to talk to. I feel a sad look come to my face and I take a sip of wine. Realizing that Michael had been so lonely for so long , made me understand why he valued my company so much. 


	10. Birthday Continued

Michael and I both strode down the beach. Taking occasional sips of wine. The wind tosses my hair and dress, sometimes I saw it tug at Michaels coat. Michael looks up seeing the stars and says, "This is the best time to come out here. At night. Everything is so untouched by everyone around here. There's no light from cities, no beacons no anything. Just moon and starlight." He trudges along and I think  _*Damn that's should be his next song*_ I smile as the thought goes across my mind. Michael looks at me. "You said you played piano Dee, correct?" 

I nod. "I'd like to hear you play while we're together" he says taking a sip. I look at him wide eyed. * _This man is asking ME to play for HIM....*_ I clear my throat and say "Well only a few tunes. I'm not Beethoven" I giggle. "What songs do you know?" I think for a moment humming. "I know a little tune called I can't help falling in love with you, I know a little Bach" Michaels face lights up. "I love Sebastian Bach!" He muses and we both chuckle. "And I know a song called Talking to the Moon." Michael looks around almost confused. "I don't think I've heard of that one"

"It's a really good song" I say looking down. That was the song for me, the one song I associated with Michael. The song spoke to me and gave me hope that he was still alive. I didn't know if I could sing play it for him, let alone sing it. The song had alot of emotional baggage. Michael looks at me and says, "Let me guess, you're shy and don't want to sing for me." He smirks. I blush feeling embarrassed, he goes on, "Come on Dee, one musician to another, I wanna hear you. "

I pursed my lips, Michael impossible to say no to. "Okay, alright. I'm just afraid my voice will crack or something.." I say softly. He chuckles, "Dee even my voice cracks sometimes. You just need practice" I start to thumb and tug on my hair nervous. It being my surefire sign of anxiety. Michael assured me it would be okay then stroding along we found a rock on the rugged part of the beach. Michael sag down on the edge of the massive boulder and patted the seat next to him. Michael sat with one hand in his pocket, one hand swishing around his wine. He stared out to the shore, the waves crashing into the sand feet from our feet. 

Hoping not to have him catch me staring, I took my last sip of wine and sat the glass on the bit of flat stone beside me. I curled up into a ball, tucking the loose skirt part of my dress between my knees so it wouldn't ride up. I sat my chin on my knees, feeling the wind hit my face. "Dee?" , Michael asks. I look over to him. The gusts of air tossing the curl on his brow, he asks, "What's your family like?" I kinda shrug curling up into a ball. I sat my chin on my knees and hum for a second, thinking. "They're kinda crazy. My mom has a very vibrant personality. Always smiling and happy. My dad is very typical. Always making jokes." Michael giggles and I ask, "What about yours Michael?" 

"Oh boy." He clears his throat. "My brothers are great. They love to have fun and pull jokes. Me and Marlon were the dynamic duo of prank pulling during the Jackson 5 days. We'd take water balloons into a hotel and drop them on people from the top floor." He sits up, "My sisters are sweet. Janet is my favorite. I miss her alot" he looks down sadly, "My children are amazing. You remind me of Paris. You really do." I smile because I was flattered. We sat there for a while in silence. Eventually we'd look look over at each other in glances. Then Michael stood up taking the last sip of his wine. I watch the stars oblivious, Michael clears his throat and I look over to see him holding out his hand. "Come on Dee, let's go play piano." He helps me to my feet and we make our way back to the house. We get to the porch and I start to stumble getting to the steps, "Don't hurt yourself." Mike chuckles and he holds my hand the rest of the way and my heart fluttered. I knew I was blushing. 

"Alright upstairs Dee." Michael says going to the sink, rinsing our glasses. I blushed darker red. "Uhhh what?" I murmured. Michael cocked his head around and said, "The piano upstairs." I blush dark red and turn around going upstairs. * _Nice one Dee, you awkward, fucking idiot*_ I sit down at the piano and try and remember everything I had learned. 

I try and maneuver my fingers across the keys, using muscle memory a bit. He sat beside me and watched. I froze up more and he looks at me quickly. "Oh I'm sorry does this intimidate you..forgive me.."   
He stands up and I nod very shyly. "I'm sorry..."   
"No no dear I want you to be comfortable."   
He goes over to the small window in the studio and he murmurs, "Whenever you're ready Dee.."   
I nod and glide my fingers over the keys. I start to play a song I learned months ago. I associated it with Michael and it gave me courage to hear it,   
_"Everybody needs inspiration... everybody needs a song..a beautiful melody..when the nights are long.."_   
Okay so that wasn't so painful. I haven't cracked yet.   
_"But there is no guarantee...that this life is easy...yeah when my world is falling apart.."_  
Holy God I'm going it. Okay, don't premature celebrate. We have to get through the rest. I sang and saw Michael appear beside the piano. He began watching me and I smiled as I sang. "When I look at you...when I look at you.."   
I sang and finished the song. He smiled and comes over.   
"Why were you so nervous...you sang beautifully.." he says soft. He played "Will you be there" for me and we laughed and giggled. Music was something we could actually converse about and it was magic. Michael was not only kind but he had beauty that was beyond skin deep. Michael had a soul that I've only dreamed of meeting.   
I played a couple of more songs for him. He'd kid me about being a prodigy and it made me blush. He stood up suddenly and goes disappearing into a side room. I look around confused. I hear a familiar song click on the surround sound and feel even more left out. He comes back in with a strange yet devious look in his eyes. He holds out his hand to me and I take it blushing.   
"Let's see if you can keep rhythm with your feet.." he whispers.   
"Have you ever slow danced?" God no. Does it look like my Juliard school wannabe ass is going to dances?   
I shook my head soft,

"No.. I've never had a partner." He smiles and leads me into the center of the room onto the hardwood floor. The song that played was "Forever Young." By Alphaville. One of my favorite songs. 

"Then consider this your first lesson.."   
He smirks and puts his hand on my waist, then holds the other upright to guide me. I put my hand on his shoulder, only knowing from movies where to put it. It was painfully true I had never danced. School dances were all the same. I was always dateless. I looked down at my feet feeling awful if I trampled his feet.   
"Eyes up here..." he says and pulls my chin up. "Trust your body.." he says soft, we started to sway and I became increasingly worried about how I was doing. We went on for a minute and I kept making sure I was keeping pulse. I saw him smile,

"Good Dee. You do have rhythm.." he says and I smile wide. He goes and spins me around. I giggle in joy of how it worked. The song fades out and Michael holds my hand tight. "Very good , You're a natural Dee. You're shyness is your own worst enemy.."   
I nodded. I had known that for a very long time. We kinda stood for a second and he goes,   
"Would you like to just have a movie night the rest of the evening?"   
I shrugged, "Sounds good."   
We strolled downstairs and he kept the lights low. He goes and puts in the original "Sixteen Candles" he went to go make popcorn and I got confortable. I sat on the sofa with my legs propped up beside me. I checked my phone keeping it in the bra part of my dress. It read 1 am but I didn't mind at all. Michael comes in and tosses the TV remote towards me.

"Here, you can push play. I'll come in with the popcorn."   
I nod. I pushed the blue button in the middle and the TV unveils like a transformer car. I pushed play and Michael came in minutes later. But to tell you the truth, I was getting sleepy. My eyes were getting heavy and I started to shake my head to wake myself up. Michael moves the popcorn from his lap and says , "Here darling, lay on my knee.." 

I didn't think whether or not I should, I just did. I layed down facing the television. Before I knew it, yes. I had fallen asleep. But I think Michael was too. I remembered waking up being sleepy and fuzzy to look at Michael with his head back, arms stretched out along the back of the couch. The TV suddenly clicked off. I was half asleep and couldn't really move. I hear Michael begin to shift around. I feel him turn me over onto my back. He picks me up bridal style and we go upstairs. I layed my head on his chest asleep. He goes into what seemed to be his bed room and layed me in the bed. I curled up asleep and I feel a lock of my hair being brushed out of my face. Almost lovingly, I felt my head being stroked. It felt nice. Michael got in on the other side of the bed, he pulled me to his chest. He was full on cuddling me. But i didn't care. Making sure he wasn't able to see me I smiled wide. He had such a gentle touch but It could scream with so much love. I blacked out after that. I can't remember a thing. I had fallen completely asleep

 


End file.
